


Nightmares

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Hall of Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: Darkrai tries to leave the Hall.





	

****  
"Come back, Darkrai!" "Please, leave me alone, Cresselia."

Darkrai, prince of darkness, the bringer of nightmares, the Pokémon of the new moon, was trying to depart the Hall of Origin in the shadows, literally. However, Cresselia was getting in his way.

"No, Rai, you don't need to leave." Cresselia said. Darkrai didn't know, but Cresselia had a secret crush on him, the only being aware was Arceus.

"Cresselia, no." Darkrai said simply. He also held feelings for Cresselia. That's why he thought he should leave.

"Rai, please don't go!" Cresselia said, almost child-like.

"Cresselia, I hurt everyone... I... meet." Darkrai said. If I leave now, I can never hurt you.

"No. No you don't." Cressila replied.

"That kid in Sinnoh?" Darkrai countered, and Cresselia frowned.

"You didn't kill him. And you didn't mean to." Cresselia countered the counter.

"But I killed that young girl from Unova, and I didn't mean that!" Darkrai shouted. "And what about Giratina? He is mortally wounded thanks to me!"

"You just defended yourself with a Dark Void... Though I might remind you that Giratina was trying to throw into the Distortion World." For the first time this argument, Darkrai couldn't counter that.

"Fair enough." Darkrai said, admitted Cresselia was right. "But still... I could hurt anyone at anytime."

"But... Darkrai. You don't have to..." Cresselia didn't finish that line. Darkrai was trying to escape into the shadows.

"Go away..." Darkrai said. He emerged, only for Cresselia to put her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Dark..." She never finished. Darkrai spun around, backhanding Cresselia, throwing the Lunar Pokémon to the ground.

"I SAID GO AWA-oh... my..." Darkrai started, before realizing what he had done. "What have I done...?"

Darkrai then departed as quick as he could. He vowed to never hurt Cresselia ever again.

* * *

 

_Newmoon Island, 27 Years Later_

Darkrai was all alone.

Twenty seven years, twenty seven comets, twelve blue moons, twenty seven birthdays...

"Twenty seven years without Cresselia..."

The prince of darkness was on Newmoon Island, cursing those that came near sometimes. Not always... But sometimes.

He heard the sound of footsteps. No, not footsteps. Darkrai could tell the difference between footsteps and a footstep-like force... Levitating.

"Cress..."

Darkrai didn't finish before the Lunar Pokémon kissed him. He enjoyed it as much as he could before Cresselia slapped him across the face.

"DARKRAI! NEVER WALK OUT ON ME AGAIN! I... WA...S... So... sad..." Cresselia screamed, before dropping to a whisper.

"Listen, Selia... I'm sorry... Can... I... come home?" Darkrai said, hoping Cresselia forgot about him striking her.

"Yes, Rai... You can... but, Rai?" Cresselia said, before Darkrai departing through the shadows.

"What?"

"Do you... love me?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai responded with a kiss. When their lips parted Cresselia laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
